


Let it burn

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!, K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: You can meet with your past in the most unexcepted ways.





	Let it burn

Izaya had to admit that he was a little bit nervous. When Shiki gave him a call last night and told him he would escort a really important client from another town, he had no idea what he should expect.

As he was walking towards the Awakusu-kai’s main building, he recalled every information Shiki had told him about the man. His name was Munakata Reisi and he was the leader of the police in his hometown. That organization and Awakusu had good relationship and the guy came here to talk about some kind of contract between the two groups.

To his biggest relive, when he spotted out the stranger, he saw Akabayashi beside the man. At least, he would have someone whom he knew with him during their little tour.

"Ah, Izaya! It is good to see you again!" Akabayshi greeted him, then turned towards the other man standing beside him. "This is the man I have told you about. Orihara Izaya, our best information broker."

Said information broker’s nervousness only grew under the gaze of the third man. He had cold blue eyes and Izaya knew that if eyes could kill, anybody would die with ease by those ones.

"I am Orihara Izaya. It is nice to meet you, Munakata-san," Izaya said as politely as he could, reaching his hand towards the other man.

"Munakata Reisi, the pleasure is mine," the other man answered, shaking his hand. 

Hearing that answer, a smile crept on Izayas’ lips. This tour could be really interesting after all.

 

As they were walking through Ikebukuro, Izaya paid close attention to the strangers’ each and every reaction – and he was beyond surprised. Munakata Reisi looked at the men wearing different colors as if that was the most natural thing on this whole planet. Izaya suspected that they had bands in his hometown as well. 

He really wanted to fight against his curiosity, but he was really interested in what kind of contract is the one which this man came to sign. He was to open his mouth to ask them about it, when the weight of a trashcan met with his body, pushing him to the ground.

'Oh, just great!' He thought as soon as he heard the familiar voice from the distance.

"I-za-ya-kun~ How many times do I have to tell you not to come to Ikebukuro again? HAH?!"

Shizu-chan was as angry as ever and in that situation, it was not a good thing. Izaya had no time to play with him. He heard Akabayashi’s chuckle, which made him snarl at the other in frustration. 

"Shizu-chan! What a pleasant surprise!" Izaya said, with his usual smirk being in place. "Unfortunately, I have bad news for you. Today, I have neither time nor intentions to play with you." He knew the mocking voice and the smirk would enrage the monster more.

"What the-" Shizuo roared, but he stopped as his eyes met with two blue ones. The man stood between the flea and that other Awakusu guy, wearing a ridiculous blue uniform and a sword, but what was the strangest, he looked at him as if he was seeing a ghost. "Who is this guy?"

Izaya felt as his blood started to boil. From the corner of his eye, he saw it too. The perplexed look in Munakatas’ eyes – but it was not only perplexed. It was somehow happy and full of love.

When he heard Shizu-chans’ question, something snapped. How dare Shizu-chan concentrate on anything else but him during their fight?! He had better things to do and still, he stopped to have a fight with him… That monster should be grateful for that!

Izaya moved forward so fast that he knew no one could see the movement. Shizuo gasped as suddenly he was in front of him and as his eyes met with the honey-colored ones, Izaya cut up his chest nice and deeply all over again. Shizuo hissed and stumbled back, but it was not enough for Izaya – not after what he had done. Izaya pushed him, which’s why Shizuo landed on his back. Izaya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and leaned so close to him that his hair touched the other’s forehead.

"Now what, Izaya-kun? You captured me, have any further plans?" Shizuo asked with a rather dangerous smirk on his lips, but it did not frighten the other male.

"I can kill you right here and now if I want to," Izaya whispered into the blonds’ ear, waiting for his usual angry reaction, but instead of that, he heard a little laugh.

"But you will not." Shizuo was so confident in his words it hurt Izaya’s pride. "I am your favourite plaything after all." 

Reisi just stood there and watched the display in front of him. He felt as a smile crept onto his lips. It was good to know that it was not just him and his lover were the ones who had a relationship like that. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that those two would have a better ending which they had to face


End file.
